teamonenationfandomcom-20200215-history
UNation
uNation is an extremely hard Geometry Dash XL Demon ultracollab created by ZenthicYoshi and 17 others. It is allegedly a theme mix. It uses Unity by TheFatRat for soundtrack. uNation is a notoriously difficult demon. OneNation has debated on how hard it is for weeks now. For example, Psychomaniac14 claims it's harder than Bloodlust (probably because the version he was verifying was slightly harder than the version the others were verifying), whereas Trainiac claims it's not an extreme demon at all, while Scientedfic sees it as harder than Cataclysm. ZenthicYoshi says it's in between Sakupen Hell and Bloodbath. Psychomaniac14 has verified it. It is generally considered among OneNation to be anywhere from a hard demon to an extreme demon, due to many parts varying in difficulty, not to mention its length. However, Psychomaniac14 did not provide video footage of him verifying it. Description This level is mostly a theme mix, incorporating almost every theme known in Geometry Dash. The level takes up the entire song, at four minutes and ten seconds. Another large reason this level is so hard is because there are many parts that require straight flying. Gameplay Scientedfic: A very confusing cube sequence with several teleporters, invisible rings, and decorations. It heavily relies on memorization due to the extreme decorations. This part ends off with an auto, along with text saying his name and "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". Elektrix: This part starts off with a fairly simple cube part, including an invisible triple spike jump. After a jump down some steps, this cube transforms into a very confusing mini robot which relies on memorization and timings. His part ends off with text saying his name, along with "Decor by Sheikah GD". There are two possible ways to go through the robot part, either of which are feasible. Sheikah GD: A regular-sized wave part with a few tight spaces and gravity portals. The entire part is in half speed. His part ends off with text saying his name and "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". Jweet4444: A double-speed mini-UFO with several invisible gravity portals and a teleporter. A swirl decoration that doesn't change color signifies where a gravity portal or a teleporter is. "Jweet" and "GO!" are spelled out of blocks in the middle of his part, and his part ends of with text saying "Decorations by Trainiac". Kimani: A very confusing UFO with several gravity portals, also marked by swirl decorations. His part can be incredibly confusing due to the large amount of these, hiding several gravity portals. His name, along with "Decor by BarbecuedRat" is seen at the beginning of his part. BarbecuedRat: This rainbow-colored triple-speed part starts off with a dual cube segment which isn't too tough. However, this transforms into an incredibly difficult mini-dual ball that is similar to Sonic Wave's. Then, this turns into a straight-flying ship segment, leading to a teleporter. The teleporter takes the player to a mini-dual wave segment which is also very difficult. At the end, his part says his name, along with "Decor by Sheikah GD". Xwings4ever: This part starts off with a somewhat-cramped mini-UFO sequence, followed by a mini-cube along with a mirror portal, one of the only two in the level. The mini-cube requires very precise timings, but then follows into a robot sequence with one jump and a mini-ball sequence which requires good timing; here the screen is flipped back. His name is seen in the last bit of the mini-cube and "Decors by ElectroBlaze" is seen in the mini-ball segment. HollowEarth13: A regular-speed cube segment to start off with, with decorations like Deadlocked. His part contains several trolls along with the level's second mirror-portal set. His part also transforms into a robot, with more trolls and timings. His name is seen at the end of his part, along with "Decor by BarbecuedRat". IAMDeadlocked (Cosmic GD): This part starts off with a very tough ball segment which requires very precise timings. This follows into a teleporter, which teleports the player into a triple-speed ship with a gravity portal. Then, the player turns into an incredibly difficult UFO with several gravity portals, also in triple speed. It requires memorization due to the decorations. His part ends of with his name, along with "Decorations by MarshallSarlie". Lat13 (DarkLion): The player ventures through a forest style, with black fades, a mini-memory cube, and a tricky mini UFO section. In Psycho's version, "Lat13" is seen in the UFO segment, but in a few other versions, "DarkLion" is seen there. YoshiCreator: This part is a Bloodbath-themed part, with an extreme UFO segment, followed by a mini ship that constantly changes gravity as well as speed. This part ends with a somewhat tricky swing copter. ImaSuper: The player must hop across dangerous cubes with spikes on the edges, before turning into a fast dual, with straight-fly gravity switches. The part ends with double-spikes at triple speed. Trainiac: The only segment in this part is an insanely confusing double-speed dual ball, with inhumane timings and designs similar to Cataclysm's dual ball. ElectroBlaze: This part is the longest by a few seconds, taking up the entire chorus. This part begins as a wave in a teal-coloured section. After entering a gravity portal, the text 'ElectroBlaze' can be seen. Another gravity flip happens before becoming a ship. After this section, the player will enter a wave section with slow speed. It has very tight passages and the second coin. (ADD MORE DESCRIPTION) GD Pac: This part consists of a near-impossible mini wave at double-speed, a somewhat hard single speed robot, straight flying, a UFO with pink copy+paste rings, and a straight-wave. Sonic4999: This part contains of but one segment: a medium single-speed wave that, which is copy-and-paste MarshallSarlie: This part has the most 2.0-esque design and gameplay. (Insert descriptive gameplay here) ZenthicYoshi: A cube is launched into the sky, and can see a monster (references to Clubstep-themed levels). A message that says, "Addicted much?" in red text follows the player. Afterwards, the player must go through a hell-themed ship section, which is insanely hard due to the ship being mini and slowed down, the player must straight fly, and there are a surprising amount of trolls (refering to Insidious Step). A key maze must be manuevered through before turning into an extreme mini wave, which momentarily changes gravity. Afterwards, the player changes back into a ship, and must straight-fly with a Lenny face following them. To the right there is a wall of acknowledgements (like credits in a movie) from Yoshi thanking most of the participants. There is also a message at the end that says, "Buffed by ZenthicYoshi. You're very welcome." Afterwards, there is a very tight space, and if the player doesn't very carefully straight fly through, the player will crash at an extremely frustrating 99%. Coins 1st coin: The 1st coin is seen at the end of the ball part of IAMDeadlocked's part. Instead of falling into the ship portal, tap one extra time to fall into a coin and a teleporter, which takes you back into the ship portal. 2nd coin: The 2nd coin is in the first wave segment of ElectroBlaze's part. To obtain this coin, the player must fit through a tight space by going up into the coin's path, grabbing the coin, and making it into the regular wave path. 3rd coin: The 3rd coin is found in one of the cube segment's in MarshallSarlie's part. Rather than tapping a yellow ring in a blue gravity portal, don't tap it, fall on the coin, and tap two additional rings to go back on to the regular path. Fails *Psychomaniac14 has crashed at 99% four times, one of those being a pixel perfect bug in the level Walkthrough (Insert 100% uNation gameplay here) Trivia *This level took Psychomaniac14 +30k attempts to verify. However, some members of OneNation (mainly ZenthicYoshi, Trainiac, and BarbecuedRat,) suspect he might have hacked. *RyanR678 has the least amount of attempts in the race, with 30 attempts at 2%. *In the rare event that Yoshi continues to play levels in Geometry Dash, he plans to make this his 50th demon, despite the shocking amount of practice that goes into beating this. * Psychomaniac14's most severe fail whilst verifying uNation was 99%, at the last straight-fly block. **This happened not once, but four times. ***The third time was due to a bug. **OneNation (especially ZenthicYoshi) considers this the worst fail in the game, even worse than Mefewe's Sonic Wave fail. *ZenthicYoshi believes this might get featured. However, BarbecuedRat believes this might not even get rated due to Sonic4999's part being mostly copy+paste. * There's an infamous bug in the level. At the beginning of ZenthicYoshi's part, if the player taps too slow, the player will either miss the ship portal entirely, or land on a hazard, crashing at 87% either way. * Trainiac considers this an insane demon, but says others think it's only harder than Sakupen Hell because of its length. * Psychomaniac14 is the only one who has beaten the level. ** Due to Psycho having no video proof, many think he hacks. *** Despite this, Psycho has denied speedhacking, at least in normal mode. * There is another bug at the beginning of Yoshi's part. The player could possibly stay as a ball when timed right and not enter the portal. ** After running into this bug in practice mode for the first time, ZenthicYoshi up a block wall to prevent anybody who ran into this bug from passing 99%, similarly to Silent Clubstep. *** ZenthicYoshi even acknowledged this by putting "#TheGreatTrumpWall" in red text. * Psycho has put <1 second of gameplay in his own version at the end which consists of purely one very short but hard mini wave. * Sonic4999 was under pressure to make his part ASAP in order to score record completion time, so his part was copy-and-paste. * Darkwrath, HollowEarth13, BarbecuedRat, Trainiac, ZenthicYoshi, and RyanR678 are all making their own uNation-themed levels, named uNiversal, xNation, uNite, uNion, and uNiversity, respectively. ** ZenthicYoshi even predicts uNation will start a trend like Nine Circles did. * The third section in ElectroBlaze's part (the slow wave section) had extremely tight wave sections. It was virtually impossible on Steam, but possible on a device. Due to this, it was highly nerfed. * ElectroBlaze's part was nerfed the most. * Lat13/DarkLion's and Trainiac's parts were the only parts not to be decorated by anyone else. * LuisLuigi26, a member of OneNation, was originally supposed to have part 12 and then 14. However, ImaSuper beat him to part 12, and whilst in the making of part 14, he lost his progress on his building, so he resigned from part 14. * Skitten and FLPGame two big GD players and streamers have played it on stream. * FLPGame rage quit and called hacks/secret way. Category:Levels